The present invention relates to a chargeable and dischargeable lithium secondary cell usable as a movable DC power source, a backup power source, etc. More specifically, it relates to improvement of a lithium secondary cell comprising a nonaqueous electrolyte containing lithium ions, a positive electrode of vanadium pentaoxide and a negative electrode of niobium pentaoxide doped with lithium.